Adventures of Esme and Alex
by SugarCloud15
Summary: Esme Butterfly-Diaz is sent to Earth by her parents like her mother was before her. She is sent to live with Alex Bridge, a boy who will be at her new school. Esme has never lived on Earth, and now her life is about to turn around.(I do not own SVTFOE)(Every chapter is based off an episode)(oh, and Toffee never kidnapped Marco in my au)(Season 2 pretty much didn't happen) HIATUS
1. A new beginning

**A/N this is set in a sort of au where after Storm the Castle, Ludo regrouped the monsters that had escaped and still hunted Star's wand, and now hunts for the wand from Esme. Also, the wand isn't broken now.**

Esme Butterfly-Diaz is the daughter of Queen Star Butterfly and King Marco Diaz. She has lived on Mewni her whole life. After her parents got married, Star had to become queen when Queen Moon had passed away. The happy couple moved to Mewni and have lived there since, with occasional visits to Earth. After accepting her role of queen, Star had really matured and became more responsible, but mostly with the help of Marco. He stayed by her side for everything, even her mental breakdowns towards the beginning of her new life as queen. He would comfort her whenever she needed.

Esme was born. She was beautiful, with dirty blonde hair, usually worn in a half-and-half style. She grew up as ecstatic as her mother, and she looked a lot like her as well. But the biggest thing that made Esme an anomaly was her mismatched eyes. Her right one was brown like her father, and her left own was blue like her mother. She had her father's mole, and a lot of freckles on her cheeks and nose.

Now, Esme was turning fourteen. And as per tradition, Star must give up the royal wand, and give it to the half-human princess. Esme was so excited; she was running all over the castle cheering about her birthday and ceremony.

Soon the ceremony arrived. Esme was dressed in her royal gown, her hair in two plaits down her back. She was bouncing outside of the great doors while her parents introduced her to the people of Mewni. She could her mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"And now, may I present, Esme Butterfly-Diaz, princess of Mewni, and now, beholder of the royal magic wand!" Star's voice boomed across the hall. The two guards outside with Esme opened the doors for her, and she stepped in the hall. The Mewmans around her bowed and curtsied, but she didn't notice. She just looked up at parents who stood up from their thrones. Both were smiling sweetly and Star was wiping her cheeks as tears threatened to spill over.

Esme bounced up to her parents, all the way up the stairs. She turned and waved at the crowd, several of them waving back. Marco coughed and Esme blushed, turning with a sheepish smile on her face. Marco smirked, and laughed a little at his daughter's expression.

"Now, Esme. The wand is special. You know that. You mustn't abuse it like I did, and you mustn't let it fall into the wrong hands." Star said quietly, so just the royal family could hear. "I'm so proud of you sweetie." Star held the wand out to Esme, as the hyper princess grabbed it. It shook and changed. It was simpler version of her mother's. It still had the star in the centre, but had no wings, and was pink and turquoise, like her favourite hair bobble.

Esme gasped and smiled at it. She then looked at her parents and saluted. "I won't let you down."

"Yes, we know, because we have more news." Marco said, pulling Star closer to him. Esme looked at the couple with a confused look. The king and queen laughed at her expression.

"We are setting a new law. Every princess at the age of fourteen, after receiving the royal magic wand will be sent to Earth so they can handle the powers they have been bestowed." Star announced to the crowd.

"What?!" Esme cried, a smile forming on her face.

Esme was flicking a light switch. Star rolled her eyes and laughed a little as her daughter did the same thing her did when she first came to Earth.

"Skeeves, please, give Esme a chance." Marco begged. Skeeves sat at his desk with an unimpressed look on his face.

"And have another Butterfly run rampant around my school? 21 years after you came here? No chance." Skeeves relaxes and leans back on his chair. Star sighed and held out a chest. Marco opened it to reveal the gold and jewels inside.

"Okay!" Skeeves reached forward like a child, trying to grab the chest.

"But before you get this, you have to do the same as what you did for me." Star said, but Skeeves only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A guide. Esme has never been to Earth before. She'll need help when we can't give it."

"Fine. I'll call in Alex Bridge, just give me the gold!" Skeeves grabbed the chest before they could pull it away again.

Star and Marco turned towards their daughter who was looking at the pictures on the wall of Skeeves' office.

"Esme?" Star called gently. The princess turned around to see her parents with tears in their eyes.

"We love you so much sweetie." Marco kissed her on her forehead.

"We'll miss you. We'll call every day to see how you're getting on. A boy will show you around school and Earth; you'll be living with him as well." Star held out a pair of scissors. "So you can go on a few adventures when you need to." The scissors had a pink grip on one blade, and a turquoise one on the other, like her wand. "And you're going to be living here." Then Star handed her note, with an address on it.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Esme ran into their arms, pulling them closer to her in their final hug. "But, I'll be fine."

"We know you will." Marco said. The king and queen kissed her forehead and cheeks. They smiled, and pulled out a pair of their own dimensional scissors. Esme waved at her parents as they went into the portal they had cut into the space around them.

" _Alex Bridge to the principal's office. Alex Bridge to the principal's office._ " Skeeves' voice called over the loudspeakers. A boy, with tanned skin, green eyes and dark brown hair looked up from his work. He sighed, stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the classroom. He sauntered down the corridor and outside, then into a different block. He walked past lockers and classrooms until he found himself outside of Skeeves' office. He knocked, respectful, and heard a voice on the other side letting him come in. He opened the door and saw Skeeves at his desk, and girl in the chair in front of it. He raised an eyebrow before Skeeves spoke up.

"Alex, this is Esme Butterfly-Diaz. Her mother first came to this school 21 years ago. She met Esme's father here." He explained. "She's our new foreign exchange student. Her parents requested a good student to keep an eye on her. And I thought you would be best."

"HI!" Esme cheered, waving at the human boy in front of her. "I'm Esme. But my friends call me E." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"We're not friends, Esme." Alex answered. Esme, disappointed, let her hand fall to her side.

"Yet?" She wondered, hopeful.

"Possibly." Alex shrugged. He turned to Skeeves. "What am I supposed to do with her?"

"Show her around the school. She didn't grow up on Earth, she'll be lost." Skeeves answered.

Alex groaned but turned and walked out the door. Esme grabbed her bag and followed him excitedly. She caught up, and skipped along behind him.

"Thanks for showing me around. This place is so cool!" Esme cheered, her face showing nothing but excitement.

"So, you have to tell me. Where are you from?" Alex wondered, raising an eyebrow at the princess.

"I'm from another dimension! It's called Mewni, and it's _really_ nice there. It was my birthday yesterday, and I got this," She pulled out her wand from her bag. "As a birthday present."

"What is that?" Alex pointed at the wand in her hand.

"The royal magic wand." She stated casually.

"Royal?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a princess. But the Mewmans don't accept it cause I'm half-human."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Um, a princess who isn't a pure blood Mewman? You know nothing about monarchies."

"Nope. At least, not ones that aren't from Earth." Esme shrugged at his point and continued to skip along behind him. "So, why have you come to Earth?"

"New law my parents set." Esme waved her hand dismissively. "It just means that every princess, after they turn fourteen and receive the wand, have to go to Earth to control it. My mum had it, so she thought it would be best if I did."

Suddenly, the bell for the end of the day rang out. Esme screamed and grabbed onto Alex's arm. The human boy sighed in relief at the alarm. He pushed her hand off his arm before turning to look at her.

"That bell means the end of the day." Alex clapped his hands together. "And, sadly, that means the end of our tour."

"Aww, but I was having fun!" Esme groaned, her face falling at the knowledge of what the bell meant.

"Well, can't help ya there, princess. I gotta go home, and you gotta find where you're staying. So, see ya around." Alex turned on his heel before walking quickly in the opposite direction.

"Okay, bye!" Esme called as he walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

When Alex reached his house, he was very tired. He just wanted to get inside, and flop on his bed. After doing his homework of course. He couldn't get in trouble for it not being done. He fished his keys out of his pocket and inserted them into the lock on the front door.

He instantly regretted opening the door.

There, sitting between his parents on his sofa, was Esme Butterfly-Diaz. His mum was holding her hand, and his dad had his arm around her shoulders. They were under her spell.

"Oh, Alex, sweetie," his mother called and beckoned him over. "Come meet the new foreign exchange student who'll be living with us."

"What?!" Esme cheered in exhilaration. "This is your house?! Awesome! At least you're someone I know!"

"Yeah. Awesome." Alex said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you told me I had a surprise. 'A new friend living with us'. I thought you meant a pet."

"You know what?" Esme grabbed Alex's arm. "I have always wanted a pet." The princess raised her wand, light swirling around it. She pointed it at the ground and a few pugs spawned on the ground. She giggled, and stated how cute they looked.

"Alex, why don't you show E her new room." Mr Bridge suggested. Alex sighed as Esme cheered again. The ecstatic princess bounced up the stairs while Alex trudged up behind her, carrying a relatively heavy trunk.

"Here's your room." Alex said as the pair walked into the room next to his. It was small, with a small bed and a small window. Definitely not fitting for a princess of Mewni.

"I can work with this!" Esme jumped into the air and yelled a spell Alex couldn't quite understand. A bright light shone through the room, coming from Esme's wand. Before he knew it, the room was medieval and modern at the same time. It reminded Alex of Aladdin somehow.

"Woah. This is really cool." Alex breathed, his voice filled with awe as he looked up at the three-story room around him.

"Thanks! My magic's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Esme bounced on the bed she had conjured.

"It would be more awesome if I had a room like this."

"I can do that for you!" Esme grabbed Alex's arm again and dragged him to his room. She swung the door open. "My mum made this spell."

"Esme?" Alex's voice wavered in fear of what the princess could do.

"Mystic room suck transform!" Esme called out, light emitting from her wand again. A black hole formed in the floor of his room. Wind picked up inside the small room, and the furniture started to move. They were soon pulled into the gaping hole on the floor, Alex and Esme screaming as they tried to close the door before they were sucked in as well. Alex slammed the door closed, outside of his room a lot calmer than inside. Well, aside from his bubbling anger.

"Suck?! Why was _that_ in the spell?!" Alex shouted, his voice intimidating the young princess.

"I don't know! Like I said, my mum made it!" Esme tapped her chin in thought. "Then again, she did tell me this is what she did to my dad when they first met." Alex growled in anger. "Oops? What about a bit of sunshine to brighten today!" Esme waved her wand again, her voice more excited. A smiling sun appeared over Alex's head, and then turned into a rain cloud. Alex screamed in frustration.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going. If you're living here, then I'm not!" Alex stormed down the stairs, desperate to get away from the new addition to his household. The insane princess who didn't belong on Earth, whether she was half-human or not.

"Wait, Alex! I'm sorry!" Esme cried out, but before she could grab his arm, he slammed the door in her face. She sighed, and pressed her head against the door.

"Please, can you just, get me a drink?" Alex was trying to ask the man who was walking into the Stop & Slurp he was standing outside. The man, obviously upset that a teenager was asking for help, groaned and turned to the boy.

"Why can't you just go in and get it yourself?" The man asked, and Alex responded by pointing to the raincloud above his head. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Because there is a crazy person there right now and I want nothing to do with her." Alex answered. The man grunted and walked inside the shop, ignoring Alex's pleas for help. Alex frowned and looked down at his feet. He heard footsteps, and decided to try again. He looked up, and Esme stood there.

"What are you doing here?" Alex wondered. Esme said nothing. She pulled out her wand, and cast a silent spell on the rain cloud over Alex's head. It disappeared, leaving Alex drenched.

"I didn't get a choice about coming to Earth. I love Mewni. I was trying to make light of a situation I wasn't comfortable with." Esme said, looking down at her feet, and Alex's angry face softened. "But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me. I'm sorry. If you want, I can go live with another family." Alex looked just about ready to forgive her when her noticed something behind her.

"E-Esme?" He stuttered, pointing at what he saw. Esme, confused, turned to what he was pointing at, and hoped she didn't. Behind her, were Ludo and his monster army.

"Hey, Ludo! How's it going? Came to see me? Aw so sweet!" Esme cooed sarcastically. Ludo gripped his staff tighter.

"That is not what is happening and you know it!" Ludo yelled, Esme looking down at him with a smirk on her face. She giggled a little at Ludo's face.

"It doesn't matter!" Ludo screamed, and pointed towards Esme. "Get the wand!"

Esme held her wand out ready to blast the monsters into the next dimension, but before she could, Alex jumped in front of her, and kicked and punched the monster that came towards them first. Esme gasped at the boy in front of her. She smiled and giggled.

"Woah! You can fight?!" Esme gripped her wand, a large smile covering her face. Alex smirked back at her.

"Yeah. I grew up with a few older brothers. I know how to fight." Alex said as he punched another monster without even looking. Esme smirked and aimed her wand at other monsters. The battle lasted for a good few minutes before all the monsters were injured, tired, and out of breath.

"You want more Ludo?" Esme tossed her wand in her hand over and over. Ludo sighed and pulled a pair of scissors out from a pocket in his gown.

"This is not the end, Princess." Ludo glided his scissors up, a portal opening where he cut. "Everyone, back in the portal!" The monsters slowly limped into the portal, Ludo following afterwards. Esme brushed some dirt and dust off her skirt as Alex walked up to her, excited, and smirked.

"That was awesome!" Alex cheered. "We were amazing!" Esme giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I guess we were." Esme's face fell after another thing dawned on her. "I should…go back and…pack my stuff. Ask my parents for another place to stay?" Esme smiled sadly and turned away, walking in the direction Alex's house was.

"Wait!" Alex grabbed her arm before she could walk further. "I don't want you to go. I'm sorry for making you feel bad." Alex wrung his hands together. "You don't know anything about Earth yet. I should have been more understanding. I'm really sorry, E."

Esme gasped. "You called me E!" Esme jumped and ran on the spot for a while before pulling Alex into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Alex smiled, and hugged her back. They pulled apart and started walking home, Alex's arm relaxed on Esme's shoulder's as she gripped her wand.

"So, will more monster's come after us?" Alex questioned.

"Most likely." Esme smirked.

"Awesome."

 **A/N so this took me 3 days and it's a good 2889 words like. HoW? anyway**

 **Review, favourite and follow, and remember!**

 **Stay Sweet!**


	2. Party in the Dimensions

**A/N: This took me really long to write for some reason. Anyway, I'm gonna give shout outs and sneak peaks to the next chapter to the first person who reviews this chapter.**

"Okay," Alex grabbed a handful of crisps and stuffed them in his mouth. "Answer me this." He swallowed. "Why have you never been to Earth, if your dad is from here?"

Esme grabbed and swallowed her own handful of crisps. "My mum's kinda the Queen. We would have to stay on Mewni all the time for meetings and politics stuff."

The pair were sitting on the sofa in the living room, a bowl of crisps on the coffee table. Alex was facing Esme as she was trying Earth crisps for the first time, no matter how many nachos her dad had made. They were going back and forth asking each other questions, about Mewni, Earth, and just odd personal stuff. Alex was wearing his usual blue shirt with white markings, and jeans. Esme was wearing a black sleeveless top underneath a thin, see-through white blouse, and grey leggings.

"But your grandparents live here." Alex wondered. "Surely your dad would want you to see them?"

"We do, but they visit us." Esme scratched the back of her neck. "Since I was born, my family has had to appeal to the Mewmans. Since I'm half-human, the Mewmans kind of freaked out." She laughed. "Actually, this has been going on since they married. Anyway, my turn."

"Shoot."

"How was growing up on Earth for you?"

"Boring, very boring. Nothing exciting happens on Earth, apparently, unless a Butterfly is here."

"Well, good thing I'm here then." Esme smirked and lightly punched his arm. Suddenly, there was a buzzing from her pocket. She reached in and grabbed her mirror.

"That gonna be your parents?"

"Yeah. Wanna say hi?" Esme turned to sit next to him, so they would both be on camera.

"Fine." Alex put his arm on her shoulders. He breathed in deeply, and sighed. "Let's do this." Esme flipped the lid of her mirror, her parents appearing on the other side.

" _Hi sweetie!_ " Her mother said, excitedly.

" _How are you?_ " Her father asked.

"I'm okay! How are you guys?" Esme answered.

" _We're wonderful, but we miss you!_ " Star replied, before she gasped. " _Is that Alex?!"_

"Hello, your majesties." Alex greeted them formally.

" _No formalities. Just Star and Sir is fine."_ Marco said.

"Sir?"

" _My little girl is living with you. It's best you do that."_ Alex looked down at Esme with a confused look. She laughed nervously.

"He's protective?" Esme mumbled. Then, there was a knock on the back door. Alex stood up and walked towards the door.

"I gotta go guys. I love you!" Esme said. Her parents said their goodbyes and 'love you's. Esme turned to Alex.

The boy opened the door, to see no-one. He looked both ways, before a figure appeared in front of him. It was a girl, looking quite different to humans. She was tall and skinny, and her skin was a weird light blue. There was a horn protruding from her forehead, and she had a short bob of pink hair. She smiled, with a massive grin going from ear-to-ear.

"Sup, dude!" She shouted. Alex screamed and fell to the floor. Esme ran over from the sofa and looked at the girl. She gasped, her worried face quickly becoming a massive grin to match the girl's.

"Oh, my gosh!" Esme cheered. "Annora! Pony Princess Annora!"

"What's up E?!" Annora wrapped her arm around the much shorter girl's shoulders. "I heard you're stuck here. Wanna go out and have some fun?!"

"Yeah! Oh, and I'm not stuck here. My parents gave me dimensional scissors in case I wanted to use them." Esme said, walking over to Alex, who was still lying on the floor. "C'mon Alex. You are gonna join us, right?"

"One…minute…" Alex groaned. Esme giggled a little, before picking him off the floor.

"Annora, meet my best friend: Alex Bridge." Esme shoved Alex towards the tall girl. Annora looked at the boy, before looking up at Esme. Her face was riddled with disgust, that Esme obliviously couldn't see.

"Best friend?" Annora echoed. "I thought I was your best friend."

"Of course, you are!" Esme scoffed as if it was completely obvious. "Alex is my best Earth friend. You're my best home friend."

Satisfied for the moment, Annora nodded her head. "Let's go!"

"Bounce Lounge?"

Annora laughed and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Girl, c'mon. Our moms used to rule that place at our age!"

"Bounce…Lounge? Um, Essie?" Alex mumbled, entirely worried. Esme turned to the Earth boy, her face full of excitement.

"What's up?" She asked, tilting her head in that cute way of her's.

"What's the Bounce Lounge?" he asked. Esme gasped. Annora's face contorted to one of disgust.

"Bounce Lounge is this awesome club our parents used to go to." Esme explained. "Ever since my mum told me about it, we would go there all the time. Come with us! You'd love it!"

"Well, I…um…" Alex stuttered. He took one look at Esme's pout and caved. "Fine. But, Essie? How do we get there?"

"Ooh, I'll go get my scissors. I left them in my room." Esme ran off, giggling all the way.

Alex turned to Annora in an attempt at making conversation. "So, are you from Mewni too?" Annora huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"No, I'm from Uni." Annora said. "If you ruin my night with E, you won't hang out with her again." Alex's face was filled with fear and worry. Esme ran back downstairs, her wand and a pair of scissors in hand. She squealed with delight.

"C'mon, let's go!" Esme cheered as she cut open a portal. She stuck her wand in her mouth, and her scissors in her back pocket. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him into the portal with her. Annora paused, her face riddled with anger. She stepped into the portal, and it closed behind her.

"Welcome to the Bounce Lounge!" Esme cheered excitedly, her voice slightly muffled from the wand in her mouth. She had one arm wrapped around Alex's shoulders, and was waving her other arm around, in a gesture. Annora was standing to the other side of Esme, ready to get on the dance floor with her.

"It's…" Alex trailed off, unable to find the words to describe the club.

"Awesome?" Esme 'finished' for him. "Hell, yeah."

"Yeah." Alex admitted breathlessly. "Essie, I'm not sure I should be here."

"Why?" Her eyes were filled with such sadness and disappointment that his resolve failed. He sighed.

"Because, I don't fit in here." Alex rubbed his arm awkwardly. "I'm not a massive fan of clubs." He looked away from the princesses. Esme gently touched his arm.

"How about we go somewhere you'll like more?" She suggested and Alex nodded. "Amethyst Arcade?" Esme turned to Annora who was huffing. The party princess nodded to her shorter friend, her face riddled with anger that Esme couldn't see.

Esme laughed and pulled her scissors out of her pocket, stuck her wand in her mouth, opened a portal, grabbed Alex's arm, and jumped into the new dimension. A smile was wide on her face, and a worried frown on his.

"So…Many…Videogames!" Alex cheered, punching his fist in the air. Esme bounced on the balls of her feet behind him, and Annora appeared behind her.

"Told you you'd love it here!" Esme grabbed his arm again and led him to a game with a lot of short, weirdly shaped people crowding around it. It had a large screen, and a movement mat on the floor for guiding your character.

"Who are these people?" Alex asked the princesses pushing him towards the game.

"They're called squares. They live here." Annora explained. She shoved Alex a little too hard and he fell into the game.

"You alright, Alex?" Esme asked, helping him stand up.

"Annora just shoved me into the game!" Alex whisper-shouted. Esme frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in an apology.

"Yeah, she's a lot like her mum." She explained. "They're both quite possessive. But, I'll talk to her about it! What's the point in her being one of my best friends if she can't accept my other ones?"

"Thanks, Essie." Alex sighed. He smiled softly, helping Esme cheer up a little bit as well.

"Anyway, let's get playing!" Esme guided Alex to where he had to stand to play, and she stood beside him. "It's called Lance Lance Revolution. My dad dominated this game when my parents first met. I think he still has the record. It's really easy." Soon, Esme and Alex were halfway through a game, with both on half health.

"Um, E!" Annora shouted over the hype of the crowd surrounding the princess and the human. "I'm bored! Can we go somewhere else?!"

Esme cheered as she delivered the final blow to Alex. His health dropped to the bottom of the bar and his character fell onto the floor. The squares cheered behind them. Esme turned to Alex.

"Don't worry. I just…I'm quite competitive." Esme explained.

"Ah, you were awesome!" Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with beating me."

"Yeah, I know. Just I have to be careful with how I act."

"Because you're a princess?"

"No, because I'm Mewman. We…while were still young, are more susceptible to evil. It's normal for us. My mum really struggled with it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. Especially with me around to protect you." Alex flexed his muscles, only to reveal they weren't as big as he thought.

"Yeah…" Esme said sarcastically. "You protect me so well!"

"I know!" Alex placed a hand on his chest, puffed out, with a smug grin on his face. Annora suddenly pushed her way between the two.

"Hey, Earth Dude!" She said with fake cheerfulness. "Why don't you go get some icicles? You and E look really sweaty and horrible after that."

"Uh, sure. Be back in a minute." Alex waved to the princesses as he walked away.

"Why don't we go to a new club I just heard about?" Annora said to the half-human beside her.

"But, what about Alex?" Esme wondered.

"He'll be a while. There are quite a few squares lined up. We'll be back before he knows we're gone." Annora moved closer to the princess beside her, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Esme looked to where Alex had stood.

The new club was loud and over the top. Esme and Annora were crowd surfing, mostly in place, and next to each other. The entire crowd was cheering and the lights were flashing so much that Esme's head had started to hurt. She giggled as a hand reached under her shoulder and accidentally tickled her.

"We should probably go back!" Esme tried to shout over the music. "Alex will be worried!"

"Nah, girl, we're staying here all night!" Annora pumped her fists in the air to the beat of the music. Esme turned to her friend in shock, sitting up and promptly falling into the crowd.

"What?!" She shouted.

"I don't get what's wrong! You used to love partying all night!"

"When I was on Mewni, and I only had my parents to worry about me! Now, I have Alex and his parents as well as mine! I can't ditch my best friend!"

"Best friend?!" Annora scoffed. "That idiot is your best friend?!"

"Yes, because he cares about me!"

"And I don't?!"

"Yes, you do! Anni, I love you. You're amazing! But can have more than one best friend. You're like a sister! More than a friend!"

"Oh, E!" Annora bent down and hugged the shorter princess. The two pulled apart and Esme pulled her scissors out of her pocket. She cut a portal open next to her. The princesses jumped into the portal, letting it close behind them.

"Alex?!" Esme shouted into the Amethyst arcade. "Alex?!" The squares crowded around the princess and started pulled her towards the game they left Alex on. They were excited, with giant grins on their faces. Annora trailed behind them, worried about where they were taking her friend.

"Alex?" Esme tilted her head in confusion after the squares guided her to _Lance Lance Revolution._ Alex was playing against a green square. He points rose as his opponent's health went down.

"Essie? Hey!" Alex grunted as he delivered the final blow to the square. "Where were you?" He asked, wiping sweat off his forehead and turning towards the princesses.

"Good question!" Esme turned Annora. "Would you like to explain, Anni?"

"Okay, well…I kinda took E to another club because it's so boring here! I knew you wouldn't like to come so I left you here." Annora blabbered. "And I knew Esme wouldn't be happy leaving you alone so I tried to convince her to stay with me and ditch you and I'm really sorry Alex!" The earth boy's eyes were wide as he tried to take in everything that she was saying. When she finished, and looked up at him with massive puppy dog eyes, he smirked.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I was having fun here. I got the high score!" Alex guided Esme to the screen, where she could see his name, just above her father's.

"We can't tell my dad that." Esme said, her face plain and conveying no emotion.

"Why?" Alex wondered.

"Because he'll kill you." Esme giggled and punched Alex lightly on the arm. The pair laughed together.

"We should be getting home, huh?" Annora said, stepping between the two.

"Yeah, your parents will be worried." Esme pulled her scissors out of her pocket, and Annora did the same. They opened two separate portals, one leading to Earth, the other leading to Uni. Esme grabbed Alex's arm, waved goodbye to Annora, and dragged him through the portal. They appeared in the garden of Alex's house, all lights on inside.

"I told you your parents would be worried." Esme said as Teresa and Mike Bridge ran out of the back door and pulled the pair into a massive hug.

"Next time you leave…" Teresa said.

"Leave a note!" Mike finished. The teenagers giggled.

"Okay." Alex said, closing his eyes while hugging his family and best friend closer. Esme laughed.

"Of course, we will." Esme wrapped her arms around the people who took her in, and smiled at how much they cared about her.

 **A/N: Annora is Pony Head's daughter. I decided to make her have a human body as it's just easier to write with. So background on Annora: she doesn't know who her father is, he left when she was 4 months old.**


	3. FLUFF!

**A/N: In my creative writing club, we had to write cute fluffy stories and i wrote this. Just a little filler thing i wrote and i really like it. Its really short but i love it anyway.**

Esme reached on her tip toes, trying to grab something off the top shelf. She was too short to reach the biscuits on top. She grabbed hold of the shelf and pulled herself up. The shelf creaked under under her weight. She grabbed a hold of the biscuit box, and before she could jump down, the shelf broke beneath her.

When Alex walked in, calling her name, he found her lying on her back surrounded by shelves and biscuits. She sat up and smiled brightly at him.

"I got the biscuits all by myself." She boasted.

"Okay..." Alex trailed off, walking out of the kitchen. Esme opened the box and stuffed a few biscuits in her mouth. She grimaced.

"Wrong ones!" She huffed. She stood up and reached to the top shelf again.

 **I hope it was good. Just meant to be a cute little thing i made. Please review, favourite and follow, me and the story.**

 **I love you guys, you're awesome! And remember!**

 **Stay sweet!**


End file.
